pasty_dla_pgfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Godzilla - Replay , Chapter 2 - Gelid
Godzilla — Replay CHAPTER 2 - GELID Nie jestem pewien co myśleć o tej grze. Wysłałem mój zapis z pierwszego świata do Zacharego, by zobaczyć co on o tym myśli oraz by dałby mi wgląd na to, co gra próbuje mi przekazać. Oto jego odpowiedź: "Powiedziałem ci wcześniej, Nie mam pojęcia, jak gra powoduje te dziwactwa. Jeżeli sugerujesz, że jest to moja robota, to jesteś w błędzie, bo sam widzę to wszystko po raz pierwszy”- odpowiedział. Wygląda na to, że gra zrekreowała się od czasów, gdy Zachary w nią zagrał, a to nie jest dobry znak. Sama jego odpowiedź była tak użyteczna, jak zaraza, ale cóż. Sam nie wiem, czego się od niego spodziewałem. A propos gry. Mam zamiar dzisiaj zacząć drugi świat. Jego nazwa to „Gelid'' Już nie używamy nazw znanych nam planet co? A tutaj jest plansza z Gelidu. Dobrze wiedzieć, że mam Godzillę! Jest tutaj dość spory wybór poziomów, a natomiast ten złowrogo wyglądający symbol musi być moim wyjściem. Mam nadzieje, że nie spotkam tam Red'a. Poprzez naciśnięcie przycisku WYBIERZ, odkryłem, że plansze mają swoje własne nazwy, a są nimi: „Tundra” „Lodowa Jaskinia” „Strefa Izolacji” „Błędna Droga” „Świątynia Milczenia” „Grzech” Pierwsze dwie nazwy brzmią normalnie, ale reszta? Nie wiem, o co z nimi chodzi. Rozpocznę z poziomem w Tundrze. TUNDRA Poziom w tundrze był tym, czego można się było spodziewać. Wyglądał bardzo ładnie. Godzillą grało się tak jak w normalnej grze, tyle że chodził trochę szybciej, co jest fajne. Muzyka jest tutaj nowa. Brzmi ona iście „zimowo”, jak i wyrafinowanie oraz miało się uczucie, jakby wibrowała. Brzmiała ona według mnie trochę zbyt zaawansowanie jak na NES'a. Stworzenia w sferze nie są już dinozaurami, lecz zamiast tego, Tundra zamieszkana jest przez liczne dziwne bestie. Przeczuwam, że będzie tak jak z resztą plansz, ale nie jestem jeszcze tego w stu procentach pewien. Nie dzieje się tutaj nic ciekawego ze względu na to, że przewaga stworzeń jest tutaj nieagresywna, co jest ciekawym pomysłem na poziom. Śnieżyca zmieniła się w zamieć śnieżną. Ciężko jest cokolwiek zobaczyć na ekranie, a im bardziej się wgłębiam w poziom, tym napotykam więcej zwłok zakopanych pod śniegiem. Śnieg oszalał i sprawił, że ujrzenie czegokolwiek jest niemal niemożliwe, kiedy dotarłem do końca poziomu. Kiedy zauważyłem, że śnieg zaczął się rozchodzić, popędziłem do wyjścia. Nie było tutaj dużego oporu przeciwników. Właściwie nie natknąłem się na nic żywego pod koniec. LODOWA JASKINIA Po przedarciu się przez zamieć śnieżną jestem w pewnym sensie uradowany, że kolejny etap ma miejsce „wewnątrz”. Z oczywistych przyczyn nie mogę pójść w lewo, więc poszedłem w prawo. Muzyka jest tutaj bardzo specyficzna-jest pomiędzy relaksującą a otumaniającą. Te niebieskie kreatury są wrogami, którzy mnie gonią. Nie zadają dużych obrażeń, ale wolę ich omijać, próbując oszczędzać swoje zdrowie. Jest tutaj wiele dołów wypchanych kolcami, nad którymi muszę przeskakiwać. Jest to trudne do wykonania bez nadziania się na wroga. Możecie na obrazku zobaczyć, jak nie udaje mi się wykonać przeskoku. Mam także problem z tymi stworzeniami, które zieją lodem. Wydają się inteligentne na, tyle że czekają na mój ruch i atakują w najgorszym możliwym momencie. Poziom ten kończy się walką z mini-bosem którym jest ta kreatura pokryta kryształami. Jest tutaj bardzo mało miejsca, by nie zostać nakłutym przez sople, lecz wygląda na to, że nie ranią one bossa. Porusza się on bardzo szybko oraz obraca się w powietrzu, ale nie jest on o wiele trudniejszy niż zwykły przeciwnik. Pierwszym prawdziwym bossem był krab o imieniu "Ganimes”. Mógł to być potwór z uniwersum Godzilli, ale nigdy o nim nie słyszałem. Walka była prosta. Krab chodził w przód i w tył ruszając pazurami, po czym skakał i pluł. Szybko się go pozbyłem, kopiąc go w gębę. Szło mi całkiem nieźle, ale byłem zaledwie w połowie świata drugiego. STREFA IZOLACJI Poziom ten jest pewnym rodzajem platformy, która jest otoczona przez lewitujące kryształy. Bardzo powolna, samotnie brzmiąca muzyka gra tutaj. Niektóre z kryształów mają w sobie płodo-podobne istoty, które mogę wyrzucić z kryształu poprzez uderzenie w niego. Kiedy uderzam w pusty kryształ, teleportuje mnie to do małego, zamkniętego pomieszczenia. Wszedłem w cztery pokoje łącznie, z czego pierwszy był tym z obrazka, drugi był taki sam, tyle że pusty a w trzecim zostałem wysłany do zamrożonego korytarza, w którym musiałem przebiec przez wężo-podobnych przeciwników, którzy pojawiali się z dziur w ścianie. Czwarty natomiast wysłał mnie do tego małego koleżki. Podszedłem do niego, a na ekranie wyskoczył ten oto tekst: Czy naprawdę muszę to skomentować? To był koniec poziomu. Kolejna walka z bossem z ogromnym żółwiem nazwanym "Kamoesbas”. Jest on powolniejszy niż Ganimes oraz brakuje mu ataków dystansowych, ale nadrabia to wysoką odpornością, oraz brakiem poruszania się w określonej taktyce. Czasami rozciąga on swoją szyję, by mnie ugryźć, ale można łatwo to ominąć. Zaczynam trochę się martwić moim stanem zdrowia. Mam tylko nadzieje, że gra niedługo przedłuży mój pasek zdrowia... BŁĘDNA DROGA Błędna Droga jest lewitującym poziomem tak samo, jak Strefa Izolacji tylko z zachmurzonym tłem i licznymi platformami. Muzyka na tej planszy jest delikatna i spokojna, brzmi niczym kołysanka. Wyruszyłem w stronę strzałek (pomimo że poszedłbym w prawo bez nich). Poziom ten jest niczym na krawędzi, bo nigdy nie jestem pewien czy wyląduje na platformie, kiedy skaczę, czy wpadnę w przepaść. Pomimo że na zapisach ekranu platformy wyglądają, jakby były gęsto spięte, ale tak naprawdę to są chmary platform rozsiane po całej placówce. Niektóre z nich mają dużą przestrzeń pomiędzy sobą, przez co muszę wykonywać wiele "Skoków wiary”. Jest tutaj wiele istot, wiele z nich są przeciwnikami z poprzednich poziomów. Wśród nich są także i ziejce lodu (cholera). Jest łatwiej się ich pozbyć, niż jak to było w jaskiniach, gdyż mogę ich wypchnąć z gruntu, pod jakim stoją. Zabijam każdego ziejce lodu, gdy jakiegoś zobaczę, by zapobiec zamrożeniu Godzilli podczas skoku. Po szwendaniu się tutaj z paru minut znalazłem platformę zrobioną ze złotych bloków, które poruszają się w pionowo. Zaniosła mnie do strefy z niebieskim dinozaurem (czemu wszystko w Gelid musi być niebieskie? ) co pomyślałem na początku, że jest moim wrogiem, ale zamiast atakować, po prostu podążał za mną. Dinozaur, jak i ja maszerowaliśmy, widzieliśmy wiele innych istot szwendających się po okolicy wyglądających tak samo pogmatwanych, jak my. I to właśnie wtedy zrozumiałem, że te strzałki prowadzą nas do nikąd. Są one po ustawiane specjalnie by wodzić nas w ślepe zaułki. Teraz ignoruje strzałki i poszukuje złotych bloków, lecz nie mam pojęcia, w jaką stronę mam się kierować, ale mam przeczucie, które poprowadzi mnie do nich. Jest tam coś, co wygląda na latającą kulę śniegu. Nie wiem, o co z nią chodzi. Po skorzystaniu z kolejnych dwóch złotych wind znaleźliśmy tego gostka, który powiedział: Było mi smutno dla niego więc bez chwili namysłu odpowiedziałem "Pewnie.” Odpowiedział on na to, co powiedziałem i to mnie przeraziło. Nie wcisnąłem żadnego przycisku ani nic, ale "Usol” usłyszał mój głos...jakoś. To, co się przed chwilą stało, sprawiło, że podskoczyłem, ale jako że Usol wydawał się przyjaźnie nastawiony, więc postanowiłem nadal szukać wyjścia. I.....znalazłem! Po około 6 minutach zawracania znalazłem wyjście za miejscem, w którym zacząłem. ŚWIĄTYNIA MILCZENIA Zaraz po rozpoczęciu, przeciwnik zaczął się do mnie czołgać. Był to ślimakowate coś z przypiętymi ramionami i zaklejonymi ustami. Nie miał on żadnych ataków oprócz wbiegania we mnie. Nie było tutaj żadnej muzyki ani żadnych innych dźwięków. Ten etap jest zalany wrogami. Próbuje omijać ich, jak tylko się da. Nie mam nic do powiedzenia o tym poziomie, oprócz tego, że jest tutaj trochę cholernie dziwnie wyglądających wrogów i kompletny brak dźwięku daje mi niekomfortowe uczucie, nie wspominając o posągach. Tutaj dochodzę do końca poziomu. Jest tutaj dużo tych latających głów z wieloma twarzami. I był to ostatni z poziomów Gelid. No cóż...prawie ostatni. Ciągle muszę przedostać się przez „GRZECH” Zanim "zanurkuje” tam, próbuje zrozumieć, co tam może mnie czekać. Nazwa jest bardzo nieprzejrzysta, ale sugeruje, że będzie tam coś nieprzyjemnego. Ikona poziomu nie daje mi żadnych poszlak. ...ta. Nic nie wiem. A więc lecimy... GRZECH Jest to walka z bossem! Powinienem domyśleć się, od razu, gdy usłyszałem muzykę, mogłem się domyśleć, że będzie to boss. Zbliżyłem się i użyłem promienia cieplnego, ale on kopnął mnie. Nie zadało to wielkich szkód, ale mam tylko cztery paski zdrowia więc nie mogę przesadzać. Próbuje podbiegać i uderzać oraz odepchnąć go na bok. Jeżeli jestem za daleko, zaczyna używać promienia zamrażającego ze swojego oka. Jedyny sposób, żeby go pokonać to poruszanie się bez przerwy. Metoda na "nadpobudliwą wiewiórkę” okazała się moim asem w rękawie. "Lethar'' ewentualnie złapał Godzillę i to właśnie wtedy dostał promieniem w ryj. Po tym, gdy Lethar zginął, pojawił się obrazek bramy na ekranie. Brama ta miała siedem dziur, jedna z nich miała ikonę Lethar'a, gdy pozostałe sześć było puste. Po wciśnięciu START zostałem wysłany do ekranu tytułowego. Wyłączyłem grę, póki co. Było to...dzikie. Kiedy grałem, to zapomniałem o tym, że nic z tego nie powinno się zdarzyć. Ta gra nie podąża za żadnym specyficznym tematem, gdy wszystko w Gelid było zimne i niebieskie, gdy reszta była...ach! Czuje się jakby moja głowa, miała za chwilę eksplodować.Muszę zrobić sobie przerwę. Tłumaczenie przez D12TRG (użytkownik Almighty Dash fandomu wikia) PS: Jako że ten rozdział jest dosyć długi, jak i pozostałe będą coraz dłuższe, zastanawiam się nad wprowadzeniem podziału chapterów na dodatkowe części A i B, ale będę to musiał jeszcze przemyśleć. Póki co, Sayonara, D12. Kategoria:Pegazus Kategoria:NES Kategoria:Famicom Kategoria:Godzilla Kategoria:Nawiedzona gra na kartridżu Kategoria:8-bit